The Tales Of Kirara
by Firefox300
Summary: Kirara is worried sick about Inuyasha and really wants to go and see him. Crapy summary I know but it's my first fanfic so yeah.. Read and Review please!


Okay this is my first fanfic so I did my best..

Discalimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story and I don't plan on owning them

Chapter 1

Kirara awoke right beside her owner, Sango. The sun shined brightly into the room making Kirara growl in anger. Sango opened her eyes and looked at Kirara. "It's okay Kirara. The sun won't hurt you." Sango said, her voice husky from sleep. She pated Kirara's head gently, closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Kirara blinked her red eyes and looked at Sango. Kirara jumped onto Sango. "What is it Kirara? Do you want to go play with Shippo?" Sango questioned wiping her brown eyes. Kirara made a face that pretty much said "No! I'm hungry! Feed me already dammit!" Sango sat up and thought. "I know! You must be hungry." Sango picked Kirara up and set her on the floor. Sango got up and grabbed some meat. She put it down on a plate and set it down in front of Kirara. Kirara stared at the meat than looked up at Sango. Sango gasped. "I'm sorry Kirara. I forgot you like your meat cut up when you are in kitten form." Sango picked up the plate and went to go find a knife. Kirara yawned. 'I wonder how Inuyasha is doing.' Kirara thought.

_Flashback_

"_Kirara, get Shippo to safety-" "No Kirara! Stay here, I'll take Shippo to safety." "Sango, we need you here!" Inuyasha said. "You need Kirara here as well, Inuyasha. Come on Shippo!" Sango said. "Stubborn little- AHHHHHH!" Inuyasha yelled in pain. The demon they were fighting cut Inyuasha's right arm off. Blood was everywhere. Kirara jumped in front of Inuyasha, trying to protect him. The demon grabbed her. Kirara growled and exploded into an envy of flames burning the demon's hand off. "Kirara…" Inuyasha murmured as he stared at her. "Kirara, grab the Shikon Jewel fragment!" Inuyasha ordered (Shikon Jewel fragment is also called 'Jewel of Four Souls' but Shikon Jewel is easier). Kirara looked for the fragment. It was right at- oh god! Poor Kirara! The Shikon Jewel fragment was right at the demon's crotch. Kirara growled. "Fine, I'll get it…" Miroku stated. "No Miroku! You won't be able to! You'll only get hurt if you try to get it. Kirara, we will never speak of this, now please go get it." Kirara hit the demon's crotch, the Shikon Jewel fragment fell to the ground, and the demon vanished._

Sango set the plate down and Kirara snapped out of her thoughts. "I know you are worried about Inuyasha. When you are done eating, we'll go see him. I know you'll cheer him up. You are his favorite after all." Sango said as she petted Kirara. "Well, since we plan on going to see Inuyasha, I'll get dressed." Kirara nodded as she ate the first piece of meat.

"You almost done Kirara?" Sango seen the small plate empty, no meat was on it. "Okay Kirara. Are you ready to go see Inuyasha?" Kirara stood on her hind legs. Sango giggled. "Let's go Kirara."

"Inuyasha look! It's Sango and Kirara!" Shippo stated. Kirara jumped off Sango and ran to Inuyasha. "What's up with Kirara?" Miroku asked. "Ever since Inuyasha said that Kirara is his favorite, they've had a bond." Sango answered. Miroku was still kind of confused. "I guess Kirara found a new friend." Shippo sighed. "Don't worry Shippo. She hasn't forgotten you." Sango said as she looked at Shippo. "That's a lie Sango! Look at them Sango. It's like Kirara forgot about me.." Sango sighed. "Shippo, come over to my place later today and visit Kirara." "Okay." Shippo retorted as he watched Kirara lay on Inuyasha's head. 'Kirara sure has changed…' Shippo thought. Kirara looked at Shippo. Something was wrong. Kirara jumped down and ran over to Shippo. "Oh, hey Kirara." Shippo muttured, looking away from her. 'Shippo I'm-'

"Shippo I'm sorry!" Kirara covered her mouth. "Did you just talk?" Shippo asked, his eyes open wide. "Yes Shippo. I did speak. Just come over to Sango's place later today so we can reconnect… so I can explain everything." Kirara retorted as she ran to Inuyasha, licked him, then went over to Sango. 'Okay guys, we're gonna go home now. Heal well Inuyasha. Oh if Kagome visits, tell her I said hi." Sango said as she picked Kirara up. "Kirara, that was unexpected. I never knew you could talk. Why didn't you tell any of us?" "I'll explain everything when Shippo arrives later today." Kirara answered. "Shippo feels as if you have forgotten him." Sango said. "I know." Kirara retorted. ' He won't feel like that for long.'


End file.
